


Punctuation for Hesitation

by KnittingNarwhal



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, One Shot, POV Cullen Rutherford, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittingNarwhal/pseuds/KnittingNarwhal
Summary: I caught myself daydreaming about what Cullen's first kiss would be like with a male DA character(Ignore the tags if you can & want it to be a not-really-a-surprise....surprise :)I've got to say -- I know Cullen is straight and I respect that, I don't want to change him. I did read somewhere that he was originally intended to be bi, and I'm just putting down my daydream to share with anyone else who likes exploring all the "What If" scenarios there are out there!Enjoy this one-shot!





	Punctuation for Hesitation

Cullen paused mid-sentence, uncertain. Sometimes the words came out wrong, or the tone of his voice harsher than he intended. He knew how he felt. He knew what he felt.

However, he wasn’t sure if he was imagining things...or if there was something between them apart from armor and fabric and a few inches.

He knew that it would be easier to ignore. He had enough work to focus on, making anything easy to ignore.

It would be easier that way.

 

 

Yes...easier.

 

 

The Commander of the Inquisition was not reckless. Every move was calculated. No tactic formed without thorough analysis. Safer that way. Easier to find fault elsewhere when methods were the best of what one had to choose from.

 

  
Life was difficult enough.  
And yet, undeniably, Cullen felt that something...someone...could change that. Was he foolish to think so? Worse - was he desperate to think so?

 

Eyes held on to his, patient, crinkling slightly at the edges. Impossible to shake off. Curiously lacking their usual derisive edge.

 

 _Careful_ , he warned himself. He’d imagined this very conversation in his mind for...a long time. Longer that he would care to admit. It replayed in his mind for weeks. He had to make it stop.

 

Cullen began to speak again, words stumbling on his tongue, catching themselves before being sent off.

 

He felt the blood rush to his cheeks. _Maker’s breath. Just say it._

 

He began again, but this attempt was interrupted by lips rushing to press against his. Surprisingly lacking audacity. Not at all hedonistic.

 

Cullen took in a small breath of surprise, breathing in the scent of amber, incense, and sunlight. For a moment he was freed from the pain that radiated dully from his chest.

 

He opened his eyes and Dorian smiled coyly. His expression was casual, but his eyes gave him away. To Cullen, Dorian had never looked so vulnerable, so tender, so uncertain.

 

Dorian’s smile melted, cast his eyes to the side, took his hand off Cullen’s shoulder and took a step back. Self-conscious? Regretful? He looked back, questioningly.

Cullen realized he was staring, eyes wide. He relaxed. Stepped forward. Placed a hand on Dorian’s cheek.

 

All thoughts vanished like dandelion seeds lost in the wind. Maybe he was being selfish….but…

 

Cullen leaned forward and placed a returning kiss on Dorian’s lips, retracing the sensation, allowing it to endure as long as Dorian permitted.

 

 

 

There was nothing to think about.

 

This felt right. 


End file.
